Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan for a ridge vent. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a solar powered fan for a ridge vent.
Description of the Related Art
The upper floors of buildings and homes are typically much hotter than the lower floors because heat tends to rise and make the air hotter near the top than near the bottom. In particular, the air that is at the very top of a structure, such as in the attic or on the top floor of a building, can become very hot because the air cannot rise through the roof of the structure, and therefore very hot air gets trapped at the top of the structure. With the hot air trapped at the top of the structure, costs for cooling the building can be very high.
To alleviate this problem, ridge vents are installed in many roofs in order to allow hot air trapped near the top of the building to vent to the outside, thereby cooling the building. However, the flow of hot air from the top of the building through the ridge vent can be very small and often depends on the amount of wind blowing across the roof of the structure. On particularly hot days where there is no breeze there can be very little air flow through the vent and therefore the air within the attic or top floor of the structure can become extremely hot and greatly increase the temperature in the structure including on the floors below. The cost of cooling the structure likewise increases. In addition to this, moist air in an attic of a home can cause damage to the home and may result in the need for a roof to be replaced. Surface mounted solar powered fan systems have been proposed with a solar panel set in caulking which can leak.